


fire & ice

by Eloquentdrivil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Problems with Communication, Pseudo-Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fairly angsty, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentdrivil/pseuds/Eloquentdrivil
Summary: "And she's not sure how they'll manage to survive this, but Kara will be damned if she lets her sister walk out that door liketheyaren't worth ripping apart the entireuniverseto fix."





	fire & ice

  
Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I’ve tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

  – Robert Frost

\- - -

**fire & ice**

\- - -

It should have never come to this. 

They should have dealt with it earlier. Before. Back when they weren't more broken than they are salvageable. 

Dealt with whatever it was that twisted across Alex's face when she called out for her sister on Krypton. 

They should have talked about Astra, and Jeremiah, and lost childhoods, and adolescent insecurities long before Red Kryptonite and Cadmus could turn them into weapons against each other. 

They should have been more selfish in the aftermath of one too many close calls, instead of putting on brave faces and pretending distance was somehow the healthy option. 

Because it wasn't, and now Kara's not sure how they'll actually survive this, how they ever let it get so bad that months of lying, and avoiding, and _running_ from each other has culminated in _this._ This cataclysmic war. This roaring accusations at each other, and cutting right to the bone. This twisted, monstrous version of what they used to be. 

And she's not sure how they'll manage to survive this, but Kara will be damned if she lets her sister walk out that door like _they_ aren't worth ripping apart the entire _universe_ to fix. 

So with that fury still burning through her bones, Kara kicks into action, crossing the apartment in four quick strides, grabbing Alex's arm, and wheeling her back around. She clasps a hand around back of Alex's neck before she can think, her lips muffling the next rebuke before it can form, and by the time Alex's ass hits the edge of the island, Kara is too hungry, still too angry, and too goddamn desperate to properly conceptualize what exactly she's just done. 

But she doesn't care. 

She's unforgiving and all consuming, more monster than grace, and she _takes_ because she needs to, and because Alex's teeth close _hard_ around Kara's bottom lip and it feels like the first honest thing they've shared in months, and they _need_ this. 

This brutality, this anger, this clawing, _vengeful_ kind of penance that demands as it surrenders, and screams as it forgives; that bleeds out indescribable emotions too big, too chaotic to properly pick apart with words. 

Because Kara doesn't hate anyone, but she's _hated_ Alex. 

And Alex still mourns the life Kara stole from her, but she loves Kara with every breath of this one. 

Because Kara wouldn't hesitate to give her life to save someone else's, but she'd let the entire world burn to save Alex's. 

And no force on Earth could tear Alex from Kara's side, but Alex would walk away and never look back if she thought Kara would be better off for it. 

So Kara pours out her entire soul into Alex's mouth, and swallows Alex's in kind. She tears at Alex's shirt, and lets Alex free her of her own. They fold in tandem, then surge for the upper hand. Kara presses her tongue into Alex's mouth, then falls away when Alex maneuvers her toward the bed. 

Alex's bare shoulders hit the crumbled bedspread, her hands already reaching to wrench Kara's mouth back down to hers, and Kara's fingers make quick, fumbled work of Alex's belt, dragging her pants down just far enough to give her access. 

A choked, breathless moan breaks across Alex's lips the first time Kara presses her fingers _in,_ and Kara's whole being lurches at the faultline, cracking through her like a gunshot and making her _whole_ in its upheaval. 

She pushes in again and breaks herself open with the next sound it brings. Her mouth on Alex's exposed throat, her hips rocking with and against the upward press of Alex's thigh. 

She pushes in again, and her name slips across Alex's tongue. 

Again, and Alex mewls. 

Again, and she begs. 

Again, and Kara begins to lose track of where Alex's body starts and her own ends. 

Again, and again, and again, until the movement is an extension of her soul, and Alex is her only thought. Again, and again, and again, until the anger is gone, and the fear is out of reach, and they aren't on the cusp of losing each other anymore. 

Again, and again, and again, and they've never been anything beyond this moment. Never existed outside this connection. 

Emotion swells up Kara's throat, overwhelming and desperate, until she's sobbing into the curve of Alex's jaw for reasons she can't remember. Until Alex is dragging Kara's mouth back up to her's, her own tears mixing with Kara's, and just when everything feels like it's on the edge of devastating collapse, blessed release crashes through them, blackening their vision and breaking them open like maybe they won't actually survive this. 

Kara's still inside Alex when the light filters through the darkness receding from her eyes, and Alex is still panting like she's just run a marathon, her fingers tangled in Kara's hair, and her pants cutting painful pink indents into the tops of her trembling thighs, looking up at Kara with something much more human than either of them have been since the fight first began. 

Kara's fingers slip away. 

Drained of everything that lead them here, and looking down at Alex's half-clothed, trembling body, realizing what she's done, the remnants of the act still cooling across her fingers in the open air, Kara chokes on the sob that bubbles up her throat. 

Dread and terror fill the hollowness left in the fire's wake, and Kara can do nothing but cry, weak enough to let Alex's now-gentle hands guide her down into an embrace she's known since childhood, because this is _her sister,_ and she _knows_ they're not going to be okay, and—

And what if they don't actually survive this? 

\- - -

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hi, what's new, thanks for reading
> 
> Been a bit since I posted any Kalex, and I might be a bit out of practice. This one kind of especially, cuz I don't usually write entirely on the computer, cuz I personally think I write much better longhand, but circumstance forced my hand, so, this happened how it happened.
> 
> Inspired, in part, from watching [VenusKaMG's](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe5Z7mnxof5GWoz9kUFsFkw) fanvid ["Rock & Scissors"](https://youtu.be/senolTjog4g) for the millionth time, which you should definately go check out regardless of your feelings on my fic, cause it's a masterpiece of a video, just bee tee dubs.
> 
> But hey, I hope you liked the story. Lemme know if you did, cuz that'd be nice and I'd appreciate it. (Or, if you didn't like it, you can say so, too.)
> 
> Thanks again for checking it out, and hope you have a nice day


End file.
